hide and seek
by Animecraz-XD
Summary: he left me. i found him. but now i'm hiding from him. will i ever be able to tell him? those three simple words. will i ever be able to show him? that i've been right next to him the whole time. killua x oc ? ( used to be named Stars. i also changed the summary...and the first chapter.) GOING TO BE REWRITTEN after i finish my other story.
1. PLEASE READ THIS!

** AUTHOR'S NOTICE.(if you want to know what the hell is going on in the second chapter, READ,)**

i decided that the first chapter isn't really that good so i deleted it. i didnt know what to replace it with so i made an author's notice. so, here, i'm going say this is actually my first fic. (i thought of it first.)

so for those of you who don't know what the hell i'm talking about... this was supposed to be a one shot but i changed my mind. the chapter well, to me, it was very... what do you call it again? i forgot. sorry. anyway, what you need to know would be the summary of the first chapter.

**summary**

so there's this girl that lives with the Zoldycks and she and Killua were very close friends. (sorry, she's Killua's first friend, not Gon.) then, one day, when the girl was going to confess to him, he disappeared. she starts to think that he hated her so much so he left and she went into a state of depression.

that's about all the first chapter explains. please read to next chapters to find out more.

**END**

and here, is a character profile thingy.

Name: Nanagi Kazekuro (also known as Hikari.)

Age:12

Birthday: febuary 2

height: 4'5

weight: 35 kg (around 77 lbs)

hair: blondish. somewhere close and below the middle of her back.

hobbies: reading. learning about everything and by everything, i mean everything. eating and sleeping.

like:food. animals. needles. water. candy. swords. bunnies. bow and arrows. sleeves that cover hands, knives,and all kinds of weapons.

hate: bugs. singing. liars. bugs. frilly stuff. bugs. annoying people (but doesn't show it),. did i mention bugs?


	2. hunter exam

XD- sooo! 2nd chapter for stars. I decided to name my oc Nanagi.

Nanagi- hello…

XD_Awwwww, don't be shy!

Nanagi- i-I'm sorry!

XD-haha! I don't own hunter x hunter!

* * *

Two months after he left, illumi- nii told me that he was going to take the hunter exam and asked me if I wanted to come. He got permission from Silva-san so I agreed.

" wow! So this is the outside world…"

"you never went out before have you?"

" …..…." I blushed because this was indeed the first I went out since Silva-san refused to let me go outside of the property every time I asked.

"some times, I get the feeling that father loves you more even though we're not even related. You have a really lazy grandpa you know, leaving you in the hands of a famous family that kills for a living."

"sorry… he's probably really busy. But he's not lazy, he visits from time to time. And he probably thought that…..that if I grew up with assassins, I would learn self-defense skills and such…"

He then gave me one of his rare smiles and I tried to smile back but all I could muster was a small half-hearted smile. We walked in silence until he told me that we were there. We walked into the store and he said some stuff that I didn't pay attention to. I was wearing a hoddie. I got a feeling that told me to put it on and I did. The hoddie covered my head and if you looked at me, you won't be able to tell if I was a boy or not since the hoddie hid half of my face and my mid-length blond hair was tied in a pony-tail so it was also hidden.

I was wearing light blue shorts that I just bought (the shorts are like Gon's but a different color.). the hoddie was white and I was wearing a shirt that went to my stomach and a tank-top was under it. The shirt was light blue with a picture of a skull with two bones making the 'X' shape behind the skull. The tank top was white. I was wearing white sneakers that were comftorable. It was perfect for a lot of things like running for example.

We were led into an elevator and it stared going down. When we got to the bottom, we were given a tag by my grandpa's assistant, . he didn't recognize me because I replaced my aura with another person's aura (her nen is specialization. She has the ability to do anything if she focuses enough.) that I passed by this morning.

I looked around and saw someone that I wasn't expecting to be there.

Killua…

* * *

XD- done! I think what I did there was a cliff hanger….

Nanagi-…yea…I think it was on too…

XD- really!?

Nanagi-yeah…..

XD- Nanagi! Would you do the honors?!

Nanagi- p-please read and re-view

XD- yea! What she said!


	3. finishing the exam

XD-hello! I'm back with a new chapter for STARS!

Nanagi-….h-hello…..

XD- awwww! Don't be so shy!

Nanagi- S-Sorry!

XD-haha! I don't own hunter x hunter

* * *

Killua…. What was he doing here? Illumi-nii saw my nervousness and looked towards to Killua's direction and when he saw him, he frowned.

"are you going to go talk to him?"

"….n-n-no…."

He got the message and didn't ask why. The reason behind why I decided to hide my presence and my face was probably because of this. Oh how I love my sharp instincts. We stood there until a boy, a man, and a blond boy came in. a few minutes after they came, we heard a loud bell thingy and the wall in front of us lifted off the ground.

There stood Satotz-san. He visited from time to time too, along with Menchi and some other people whose name I have forgotten. He told us to follow him and he started walking away. Later, everybody found themselves running to keep up.

I decided to be at the back of the group since I didn't want Satotz- san to see me at all. Illumi-nii was somewhere in the middle. I watched as a guy with a computer stop to a walk, panting heavily and then three people surrounded him and said some pretty mean things. I didn't have the courage to try and stop them so I turned the other way.

Later, I think we ran around 60 kilometers already, one of the last guys who came in, the man, slowed down and I was just a little behind him, still walking. I stopped next to him and handed him some herbs.

"it'll give you more stamina for around a few hours."

He looked up at me and then to two people a few yards ahead of us. I was looking at the man and didn't get to see who the two other people were. He the grabbed the herbs out of my hand and started running, stuffing the herbs into his mouth at the same.

"I'LL THANK YOU LATER KID! I'M NOT GOING TO FAIL THE HUNTER EXAM!"

I smiled and stood there looking at his retreating back. Then I felt something go past me and it took the suitcase that the man left behind. I finally looked up to the other two people and I almost choked on my own breath. It was the other kid; he was wearing all green and...Killua.

They stood there waiting for me. How nice. I walked up to them walking past Killua not even looking back. Then I felt someone's presence beside me and I turned. It was the kid. Killua was on his other side.

"I'm Gon! This is Killua! What's your name?"

"…Hikari…"

I wasn't technically lying because that's what I put down as my name when I signed up for the exam. You see, both Hikari and Nanagi are my name. My parents wanted me to be called Nanagi but the doctor, a lazy one, heard them wrong and wrote down Hikari. I don't know how he messed that up though.

Then he started talking to me but I tuned him out and focused on hiding my presence with the girl's presence I passed by this morning because Killua being so near me makes my mind lose it's control so I have to focus on only that if I want to hide my identity.

"….you don't need to walk with me….. I can see that you're itching to run….."

Gon gave me a grateful look and ran ahead. Killua stayed behind for a few seconds before running to catch up with Gon. After around 80 kilometers, we reached the end and was in front of a forest. ….. i went over to Illumi-nii and stood there talking to him. Later, we had to follow Satoz-san through the forest; I still stayed at the back of the group.

I was aimlessly walking around the place until I reached a clearing. There was the creepy magician guy I think his name was Hisoka. He had Gon by the neck and I decided to butt in since his face was turning purple.

I threw a needle at him and it got it's target. I was aiming at a vein that made him able to move his arm and then his arm fell dead next to him. I knew where to hit because I'm what you call an expert on the human body and herbs. It's a perfect fit for me because I don't like fighting physically especially with strangers (even though she's and expert in martial arts and other types of combat).

You see, I had a bad history with fighting and strangers. I become unable to move whenever I come close to a huge group of strangers and my mind goes blank whenever I'm in a situation that requires combat.

Hisoka looked over and smirked. Gosh! Why did his face look so weird?

"hn. You guys pass~"

That's all he said and then went over to the man; I learned that his name was Leorio and picked him up. Then he left. The blond kid, Kurapika came into sight and asked about Leorio. After a brief explanation, we left and headed to the 2nd exam sight in silence.

When we got there, I walked away and went to illumi-nii.

"have fun?"

"…. Not really, I threw a needle at Hisoka-san, though."

He looked surprised at the fact that I was able to hit him. This Hisoka must be really strong! Anyway, the 2nd exam would be to make pork for Menchi-san. So I went around looking for pigs. That is, until I heard a scream. I turned and saw a girl with bright orange hair running towards me, #105. she then went behind me and hid. I was confused. That is, until I saw a huge pig running towards us.

'is this the end of me?'

No. Killua suddenly came out of no where and killed the pig before it reached us. The girl squealed and ran over to him.

"OMG! You just killed that pig like it was an ant! I think I'm in love! Oh! And you're cute! You're going to be my knight in shining armor!"

She was loud. I walked away hoping to go unnoticed until the girl came over to me.

"you, you're a girl aren't you?"

"….."

" you're wondering how right? I was hiding behind you and your shoulders weren't wide enough for you to be a boy."

"oh."

She then started talking to me and I learned that her name was Miya Mitsuki. It was a one-sided conversation since she did all the talking. Suddenly we hear a scream.

"YOU GUYS ALL FAIL!'

We went over to the place where the sound came from and found Menchi fighting with a fat guy. The fat guy got owned in three seconds. I stifled a laugh but Miya laughed out loud though it couldn't be heard since Menchi was yelling. Then we heard a voice coming from the sky and it sounded suspiciously familiar.

Suddenly, a guy fell from the sky and I recognized him as Oji-san. He said things about giving us another chance and she agreed. So we all went onto the blimp and it took off. I sat down next to Illumi-nii and fell asleep. Oh how I loved sleep.

Later, Illumi-nii woke me up and we got off the blimp. We were led to the middle of the mountain we landed on and there was a giant crack. We had to jump into it and grab an egg and get back up. I did the getting the egg part but not the jumping down part. Instead, I got out my bow and arrows and took out a net arrow and shot. The arrow was connected to a bracelet I was wearing and when it captured an egg, I simply pulled and the egg came flying towards me.

I walked over to the giant pot and put my egg in. Menchi, Oji-san, and Buhara stared in amazement.

"what?...you never said that we had to jump into the pit to get an egg….."

"Hikari huh? Or should I say Nanagi?"

"Oji-san you're too sharp for me….. stop putting me in shame…."

He laughed at that and smiled. I didn't like that at all. Whenever he did that, he had thought up a way of putting me through pain…

I got the chills. That meant that my guess was right. Damn my instincts. After that, the people who passed were told to get onto the airship while the people who failed were told to get onto another airship. We had around half a day to do anything so I decided to sleep for 3 hours until I found out that my body didn't want to sleep but instead, explore the blimp.

Well, that's a first. I walked around place looking for food, I was hungry. Just so you know, I may have a small body but I ate a lot. (She's around half a head shorter than Killua.) I was walking around when I slipped and fell on my butt.

"ah!"

I looked down and saw blood all over the place. In front of me were two guys. Probably dead. Great, now my pants were covered in blood and my extra supply of clothes were in the bag that I brought along which was lying next to Illumi-nii in a room that I didn't know the location of.

I examined the guys and found the way they were killed was familiar for some reason. I got up and dusted off my pants. Suddenly, a shadow was cast over my body. I turned around and saw Oji-san.

"hmm. And who made this mess?"

"….I d-d-don't know. W-when I got h-here, I s-slipped and fell. T-then I noticed t-the bodies."

"hmmm. You need a new set of clothes huh?"

"O-only pants. "

"come then"

He led towards the room where my bag was and I went to the bathroom and changed. Then, he led me to the café and I ate for the rest of the trip. When we landed, we were at the top of a tower. We then were told that we had to get to the bottom in 72 hours (3 days)

I knew that climbing down was impossible so I looked around for trap doors. Then, I fell down into the ground. I looked around the room and found that someone was already there.

Hisoka

"oya oya, seems like that we have an interesting person here."

"…n-nice to meet y-you Hisoka-san…..Illumi-nii told me that you were s-strong…. So…if we h-have to f-fight. Can…."

He got my message even though I stopped talking.

"sure~"

I smiled in relief and we went on our way. After around 6 hours, we met a guy who used four swords and he started throwing them at Hisoka. He got hurt but only a scratch on his shoulder. When the other man saw that he was outmatched, he noticed me and smirked. Throwing one of his swords at me, he screamed, "how bout this!?"

I caught it. It was easy. The man's eyes widened.

"h-how?"

I walked over and gave the sword to Hisoka. He smirked and then killed the guy in the next 5 seconds. We were the first ones there with 6 hours and something minutes. Illumi-nii came a few minutes later. So we just sat there, playing cards, sleeping, or eating. I was drawing most of the time.

We had like 10 seconds left to finish the test before I noticed that Gon, Killua, Miya, Leorio, and Kurapika weren't here. At the last second, they came. I smiled. Then, we had to go onto the next test.

We were explained the rules and were let off. I went first and ran for a few kilometers before concealing my aura and running back to the starting point. I stayed in a tree watching my target since he was the 17th person. I saw his tag when he finished the tower test. When he was called, he ran into the forest and when he did I threw a tag onto him and he didn't notice. I'll track him later, right now, I was waiting for Miya.

She told me that she wanted help in getting her target and wanted to spend some time with me and I agreed. When she was called, I went after her since she ran into the woods. I jumped down in front of her and she was shocked.

"oh! I thought that you went in deeper!"

I smile and we went on out way. We found her target and I poisoned him with a needle before he could even see us. The less we avoid combat, the better. We took his tag and then went out to look for my target. I found him by a lake and I did the same to him as I did to Miya's target. Then I started walking away and she followed me. We were walking when suddenly; two guys came and loomed over us.

"I found them! They're both here! Our targets!"

His brother smirked and they took fighting stances. I froze. Damn. Strangers and fighting! I knew that I couldn't do anything and we were doomed. That is until Miya grabbed me and ran when she saw me freeze. She pulled me through the forest and my legs moved on their own. We ran until I grabbed her and pulled her onto a tree. We sat on a branch and watched as they looked for us but found their brother instead. They said that they had some trouble finding their targets and asked about their brother's target.

He said that he didn't want to hurt a kid so he was waiting for him to go to sleep. I looked ahead and saw the person that I least didn't want to see.

Killua.

Damn. Why is the world so cruel? Miya also saw him and her eyes brightened.

"Killua!"

She jumped down and ran towards him.

"bro! there she is! I bet the other one isn't far!"

I sighed and stayed on the branch i didn't want to get involved in this. Then the brothers tried to get their tags but Killua got his target's tag instead. Afterwards, he went away, Miya hot on his trail. I decided to go find either Hisoka or Illumi-nii since i was ditched by Miya. I went around and found Hisoka. He was slouching and gave off a dangerous aura. I saw Gon not too far away. So Hisoka was his target.

Later, Gon got his tag when he attacked someone and ran away. Then he was attacked but his attacker was attacked by Hisoka. Afterwards, Hisoka left and I followed. I jumped down I front of him and he smiled.

"I couldn't find nii-san…"

He let me follow him and we set off. When we ran out of time, we went to the starting point and everybody who passed was let onto the boat.

We landed in front of this building where our final test will be held.

It was a one-on-one-battle. Shit. Oji-san knows of my disability. Damn, so this was the plan he had when he smiled during the second test. We stood there lined up and I was in the 8th battle. Good, so if someone got disqualified before my turn, I don't need to fight.

When Gon got hurt, I went with him since I knew that I won't be fighting for a long time and i was bored. I fell asleep and when I woke, Satotz-san was explaining things to Gon. I heard him say that Killua was disqualified. I stood up and surprised both of them.

"Hi-Hikari! I didn't know that you were awake!"

"What do you mean that Killua was disqualified?!"

He explained to me what happened and Gon was enraged. He left and I followed after him.

He consulted Illumi-nii and I stood there doing noting nothing. Later, I was with Illumi-nii when he told me that he needed to go and finish his mission.

So I walked around until I found Gon and the rest. They stared at me until I decied to speak up.

"w-what? Do I have something on my face ?"

"we can't see your face." Miya replied.

"… you're r-right."

"are you on our side or Illumi's" Gon asked

"w-what?"

"are you coming with us to save Killua?" Miya asked

"c-can i?"

"sure!" Gon replied

"o-okay then, ,i-I'll go with you g-guys."

* * *

XD-finished!

Nanagi- it's really long…..

XD- I wanted to finish the hunter exam in one chapter!

Nanagi-o-oh

XD- anyways! Read and review! XD


	4. exposing my past

XD- hello!

Nanagi-h-hello…

XD-XD awww you're so cute~

Nanagi-….i-I'm n-not…

XD-lol don't need to be so shy~

Nanagi-XD d-doesn't own h-hunter x h-hunter

XD-oh yea! For those of you wondering who Nanagi is, she's my oc that I didn't have a name for in the first chapter since it was supposed to be a one-shot. Just so you know, there's going to be people that'll call her Hikari so…

* * *

We were on the train until Miya decided to ask the question that everyone was wondering about.

"how do you know Killua's brother?"

I was speechless. This was a question that I didn't know how to lie fully about so I just said,

"my parents died and I was left in the care of my grandpa. He was really busy with work and still is so he made a close friend of his take care of me. And that close friend of his would be Killua's dad. So, I lived with them since I was 5 even though my parents died when I was 2. My grandpa took care of me for 3 years before he realized that I was almost always home alone-

This was all true.

He left me with his friend's family and I lived there for most of my life but I never really left my room and the only people that actually knew of me living there and that I existed would be Killua's mom, kallu-chan (Killua's brother), dad, and Illumi-nii. So don't turn to me when you can't get because the gatekeeper probably won't know me or any of the staff members."

This was all lies. Everyone there knew who I was because me and Killua used to run all around the place and cause trouble for everyone (Killua was the one who came up with the plans and I was the one who was blackmailed into working with him) so everyone knew and respected me.

They were the speechless ones this time. Suddenly, all of them said,"oh."

Then it was silent for most of the trip.

* * *

XD- srry that it's so short. I just wanted a chapter that explained her history and such

Nanagi-it's okay

XD-please read and review and then I'll make my chapters longer next time~


	5. meeting him again

XD- here's another chapter for stars!

Nanagi-welcome back….

XD-Nana-chi! Would you do the honors?!  
Nanagi-Na-na-chi!?...

XD- XD would you do the honors!?

Miya- XD doesn't own Hunter x hunter!

XD-well, someone's late.

I stood watching with everybody else when Mike ate the two very stupid people. Ah! I take that back! I mean the people who knew nothing of the very obvious rule!

Anyways the other people left and Gon went to talk to the gatekeeper. I forgot what his name was….

Afterwards, Gon looked to me for help but I just shook my head. Gosh! If they knew that I was here, Kikyo-san would lock me up in the estate for the rest of my life! And ever since I learned how interesting the outside world was, I didn't want to be locked up again.

'….w-we get to go in if we can o-open the gate right? …."

"yes. That's right."

"…I see….."

So, I walked over to the gate.

"I'll see you g-guys l-later then…."

They gave me confused looks before realization hit them.

"Hikari-chan! You're not strong enough to do that!"

"…t-there's a lot you d-don't know about m-me Gon….."

I put my hands on the gate and pushed. Door 2 opened. If I tried my hardest, I think that I could open up to door 5 but I don't think I could go any higher.

I turned and waved at them and went in. Mike was still there after the gatekeeper showed us him. He looked at be once before coming over and jumping me. He then continued onto licking me multiple times. I laughed and called him off. Then, I patted him and his eyes went dead again.

You see, Silva-san did something to him so that whenever he sees me, he becomes a regular giant dog. Then, when I pat him, he becomes cold again. He did this because he saw how much I wanted to play with Mike but I always ended up getting a huge cut somewhere on my body.

Then, I walked towards the place where we used to play near. The only Sakura tree in the estate. I stopped underneath it and after a few minutes, I started tearing up. I was remembering that time when Killua told me that he'll never leave me.

What a liar…

**The first flash back!**

_We were lying on the grass tired from all that running that we did. Another one of Killua's pranks. This time, it was on Milluki-nii. I was blackmailed into going into his room and stealing one of his precious models. _

_It was heavy! We then put it in Illumi-nii's room. Again, I was blackmailed. _

_When we finished, we ran away at top speed and here we were panting like we just ran for our lives for a mile._

_Actually, that did happen. The Sakura tree was a good mile away from the main house._

"_Ne Killu-kun…."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm wondering…."_

"_Bout what"  
_

"_About…. How long will this …la-last"_

"_What?"_

"_How long before these… kind of days will end…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean that... I don't want you to leave….."_

"_How does me leaving have to do with these kind of days ending?"_

"… _w-well… you know, you're the one that always make up the things we do a-and if you leave… the days w-where we get to laugh a-at M-Milluki-nii after he finds out what we did will end and everything will become boring…"_

"…_what made you get the idea that I'll leave?"_

"…_.you're always saying t-that you w-would love to leave this p-place…"_

"…_..then I won't leave!"_

_I sat up a little. "You won't?"_

"_Well, I would like to leave this place, but if you don't want me too, then I won't. Don't worry. I won't leave you Nagi."_

**Flash back ends**

Liar. You liar! KILLUA YOU LIAR!

"LIAR! YOU LIAR! YOU DID LEAVE! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DIFFERENT BUT I WAS STUPID TO BELIEVE IT! ALL YOU PEOPLE ARE THE SAME! YOU LIAR!"

I finally let out all the emotions that I was holding and I started crying uncontrollably. I bet that people across the world could hear me but I didn't care. I simply didn't care anymore. I was so stupid to think that he was different from the rest of his family.

Even though they treated me nicely that didn't mean that they did the same for other people. I knew. I knew what they did. They would double-cross anybody (expect for a select few which included Nanagi and her grandpa) if a person paid enough money.

He did the same. He just used me to pass time. When he was handed a chance to escape, he took it without even considering how I would feel. What a loser I was, believing an assassin's words.

I cried even louder for a long time but I didn't care. I was tired of listening to others and not myself. I was tired of acting like a good kid. I'm not a robot and never will be.

Then, everything went black.

I woke up in a very familiar room and I sat up and looked around. It was my room. The door opened and in came Kikyo-san and Kallu-chan.

"Nana-chan! You're awake!"

"….y-yea…" I looked away. And stared out the window." How long?"

"a day."

I got out of bed and went towards the closet.

"Wait! I have the perfect dress for you!" she then took out a dress.

It was a simple dress. The dress was black with frills covering the sleeves and the bottom. On top of the dress was an apron that was brown and also had frills around it. The sleeves went to my elbows and were flared. So if I lifted my arm over my head, the sleeves would fall towards my shoulder. Showing my armpit. The dress didn't have any designs on it. It came with knee length socks (black) and those shoes that are like flats but fatter and has a strap that goes across the middle of the foot getting attached with Velcro (black).

I put the clothes on and then Kikyo-san gave me a hair band that had a huge black bow on it. It could be used to put my hair up or used like those hair bands that you stick onto your head. I used so a black bow was sticking out of the left side of my head.(ughhh…..I can't explain this kind of stuff!)

I went out and Kikyo-san was waiting for me. I followed her.

'I say I won't listen to them anymore and yet, still do….wow'

She led me to who knows where since I was still inwardly scolding myself. Then she opened a door and led me inside. I followed and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw where she led me.

Before me was none other than that liar restrained by shackles.

Killua.

His eyes widened when he saw me. I stood there for a few seconds before turning around and leaving. Why did she bring me here? She knew. Curse this family. This family that knows nothing but bringing people pain.

Kikyo-san was next to me in an instant along with Kallu-chan.

"… why didn't you tell me to release him?"

" why should I tell you to release that liar?" I spat out with venom.

Both of them stopped and looked at me in surprise. I realized what I did and covered my mouth. Then, I bowed and apologized multiple times.

She laughed and said that I was finally getting braver and I felt a warm sensation. I smiled. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't come to hate them except for a certain somebody.

**GON'S POV**( I'm trying something new~)

I didn't know that Hikari-chan was so strong. I better train more so I won't be left behind!

We were allowed to stay at the gatekeeper's place and everything there was so heavy! We trained there for around a week. Well, mostly them since I wasn't allowed to. After a week, we were able to open up the first gate and we headed off.

We were walking when we met up with a butler.

"you can't go past this line."

I took a step and she hit me. I didn't give up and then, after a long time, she gave up. Afterwards, we saw Killua's mom, brother, and this girl with blond hair. Her eyes widened at the sight of us. I wonder why?

Anyway, they left shortly after and we went to the butler's quarters. We played a game and halfway through it, the girl with blond hair came in.

"who are you?"

"…H-Hikari…."

I was surprised. "HIKARI-CHAN?!"

She smiled and then tied her hair up with the hair band that was attached with a huge bow. Then, she took out the jacket that she was wearing during the hunter exam and wore it. It covering her face. I wonder why she did that? She's very pretty.

Then, Killua came a few minutes later.

XD-done~

Nanagi-….yea….

XD- read and review~!

Nanagi-yea…..


	6. to the heavens arena we go!

XD-….i don't own hunter x hunter .

Back to Nanagi's POV

The hoodie was white so I wasn't sure if it matched the dress or not. I wanted to change into the clothes that I wore during the hunter exam but Kikyo-san wouldn't let me. So, to make sure that Killua wouldn't suspect me, I turned my hair color to scarlet. ….more work for the already tired me….

I'm starting to wonder why I'm doing so much to make sure that Killua wouldn't know who I really am. Am I really that scared of what he'll say? Gahh! I give up. What'll Gon and the others say when they see my not blond hair? Ugh. Too much thinking is bad for my health.

When Killua came in, he looked at me for a second before widening his eyes. My brain went BOOM. OH NO… what if he recognized the dress? What would I do then? Would he think that I killed myself and took the dress? Wait…..why would I kill myself? Oh… he doesn't know that I'm me…. I'm blabbing nonsense again. Guess habits do die hard huh?

When I thought that he was going to ask me where I got the change of clothes, Gon got up and started talking to him thus, distracting him. YAY! My brain did a little happy dance. Gon you are officially one of my favorite people.

We left the place and blah blah blah.(I got lazy.)

Later, I found myself standing there with my hood down and the others staring at me since I had blond hair, not scarlet. Killua had just 'accidentally' (quote quote) pulled it off.

"Hikari-chan…..i thought that you had-"

I cut him off and used my nen on them. Ahhh. Such tiring work. I think I might faint. I didn't but I did stumble a little. Anyways, what I did was replace their memory of me having blond hair with scarlet. I feel the guiltiness getting bigger and bigger inside of me.

" Gon-kun?...D-did you say s-s-omething?"

He looked confused and shook his head. Then our group separated. I went with Gon, Killua, and Miya to the Heavens Arena. Kurapika and Leorio went their own ways. On the way there, I noticed Killua looking at me with a questioning look and I turned and stared out the window. Thank god I decided to put my hood up or else he would've seen my mega huge blush.

Miya and Gon were asleep so it was basically just the two of us and the atmosphere was full of awkwardness. When we got to the Arena, I saw the amount of people there and inwardly freaked out. When I was about to actually, physically freak out, someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay? You look sick."

Killua. I turned and was about to answer but I acted on instinct and hugged him. I didn't know why but after the incident which made me scared of strangers, the only way to calm me down would be either to get away from them or for some reason, Killua just being there. ( XD- ….this is kind of weird…. But who cares? )

We stayed like that for who knows how long and when my brain finally took in the fact that I just hugged the guy that I loved and hated in front a bunch of people, I let go of him, said a quick apology, and turned around, my face flushed and steaming.

"AH! Hikari!"

"y-yes?"

I turned around to face a steaming mad Miya.

"YOU JUST HUGGED MY DEAR KILLU-KUN! ONLY I'M SUPPOSE TO HUG HIM!"

I was speechless.

"…she didn't hug me on purpose. I asked her if she was okay since she looked sick and when she turned, she probably tripped over own feet or something, making her fall into me."

Miya had a 'ohhhhh' look on her face and I inwardly thanked Killua for helping me. So, I was all good. That is, until we got to the counter and had to sign up. I was debating with myself over if I should sign up or not until I realized that we weren't at the counter anymore and were walking down an almost empty hall.

"ah! B-but I d-didn't sign up y-yet…"

"…silly Hikari! I signed up for you!"

"….."

We reached a door and when Gon opened it, I almost puked. Strangers. Everywhere.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm n-not s-sure… I guess I just don't like crowds…."

"….here."

Killua held out his hand. I gave him a confused look. I was too tired to do anything and since he was so close to me, it was hard to keep my aura from changing back.

"…..I had a friend who had a problem similar to yours and she told me that being near me would help her so I thought that since your problem was similar, its solution would also be similar."

*insert sweat- drop here* …self-centered jerk. I took his hand anyway. Miya saw and heard what happened and I faintly saw a light-bulb hovering around the top of her head.

"K-Killu-kun…I don-t feel well e-either, can I also hold your hand?"

She took his hand before he could say anything and we went in. we sat there doing nothing until the person using the loud-speaker called Gon's number and mine. I had to go to ring D while Gon had to go to ring E. The guy I was up against was big, muscular, fat, and very scary looking.

I wanted to end this quickly before I freak out and lose control over my nen, probably killing him. That, I didn't want happening. So, when the person said to fight, I closed my eyes and ran behind him and kicked him in a place that would knock him out. And since I barely had control, I wasn't able to kick him lightly. So, a nice and loud crack was heard when I kicked him.

"AH! I'm so s-sorry!"

And I ran off the stage after taking my ticket to the 50th floor.

XD-read and review.

Miya- hey! How come you're taking this so fast?

Nanagi- ummm, I think she's really tired.

XD-nahhhhh. I'm just lazy.. oh yea! Spoiler alert! The next chapter will be all about why Nanagi's afraid of people~


	7. lets take a peek into my past

XD-… I feel that Nanagi is kinda becoming a Mary-sue. There are also a lot of plot-holes….

Nanagi- A-Ah! I'm s-sorry!

XD- I said that I feel like it but I'm not sure…..

Nanagi-ohh…

XD- oh well! Now's not the time to worry bout it!

Nanagi-y-yea! Hunter x hunter doesn't belong to XD!

Three days.

Three fricking days!

I can't stand it anymore! One more and I'll puke.

I wasn't able to sleep a wink for three super long days! You guys ask why?

Well, the answer is simple. Imagine a person who hates being around people and a room full of people. You add then together what does that equal?

A sleep deprived person who is on the verge of killing someone.

I was hardly able to keep my eyes open my aura came really close to changing back a few times too. Curse the rule in the Arena that says that in order to get your own room you need to get to floor 100.

But then, finally! My own room! My own sweet room!

When I got to the room, the first thing that I did was jump into bed passing out the second my head hit the pillow.

**~LET'S TAKE A PEEK INTO WHAT SHE'S DREAMING BOUT SHALL WE ?~**

"_who're you?"a seven year old blond girl asked._

"…_.."_

"_Nanagi, what are you doing?"_

_Hearing her name being called the girl turned around to face the person who called her._

"_M-Millu-nii…"_

"_that's my toy, leave it."_

"_t-toy? But, he's a h-human.."_

"_didn't you hear me? Leave. Go play somewhere else."_

"_b-but-"_

_He cut her off with a glare. And with that she left walking slowly._

"_There you are! Nagi!"_

"_Killu-kun..."_

_He gave her a confused look. "What's wrong?"_

"_In the b-basement…"_

"_Basement?"_

"_a b-boy around our a-age was r-restrained in one o-of the rooms."_

"_Oh. You mean the new toy Fatty got?"_

"_He's n-not a toy though…"_

"_Who cares? Come'on! I just came up with a super-awesome plan that'll really put Fatty on edge!"_

'_Who cares?' That one line kept on repeating over and over in Nanagi's head throughout the whole day. _

'_How could he just say that line so casually?'_

_That night, she couldn't sleep. The thought of having a boy in her basement covered cuts and bruises with no blanket during a cold night really bothered her. So she decided to take a walk. Down to the basement that is._

_When she saw how much the boy changed since the first time she saw him, she mentally cringed. _

'_He must've been put through hell…'_

"_a-are you o-okay?"_

_He looked up, alarmed. "p-please don't h-hurt me! I didn't do a-anything wrong!"_

_She didn't say anything and took a few stapes towards him. The boy looked scared._

"_I w-won't hurt y-you. See? I'm the s-same age as you a-and I d-don't have any weapons."_

_He looked less terrified but still scared."y-you won't h-hurt me?"_

_She shook her head."n-no."_

_He gave a sigh of relief. Then, a low grumble was heard. The boy blushed._

"_s-sorry."_

_The girl smiled. "you're h-hungry?"_

"_y-yea."_

"_wait." She started looking through her pockets "ah! H-here."_

"_w-what's t-that?"_

"_c-chocolate. Sorry, it's a-all I have with me."_

_The boy gobbles it up in no time. Well, she had to feed it to him since he was restrained. After that, they talked a little and Nanagi was able to learn that his name was Kouta._

_Then, before they knew it, I became Nanagi's nighttime routine. She would go to the kitchen a little before midnight and get some food, and then she would go to Kouta's room and feed him. Afterwards, they would talk until she had to leave._

_That is, until one night, someone decided to follow her._

"_what do you think you are doing?"_

_Surprised, she turned and there, stood in all his glory, Killua._

"_K-Killu-kun…."_

"_Nagi, care to explain?"_

"_p-please! D-don't tell anyone!"_

_And that led to having another person for Kouta to talk to. Well, until one fine and sunny day._

"_w-where are you t-taking me?"_

"_just watch."_

"_Illumi-nii?"_

_He then led her to the room in which Kouta was imprisoned in. she had a really bad feeling about this. There, inside the room stood Silva-san, Kikyo-san, Millu-nii, Kalluto-chan, and Killu-kun. Illumi-nii then held her hands behind her back while Silva-san started talking._

"_Nanagi, it seems like you have been doing something that is against the rules in this household."_

_She gulped._

"_and breaking rules leads to punishment."_

_It hit her like thunder._

"_no…."_

_Millu-nii smirked."yes my sweet Nanagi~"_

"_don't!"_

"_Milluki."_

"_yes Father."_

_He held up a chainsaw and started it up. Bringing it closer and closer to Kouta who was looking very very scared._

"_h-help." Was all he was able to whimper before…._

"_NO!" Nanagi sobbed _

_While she was sobbing, the rest of then either had blank faces on or were laughing (Milluki)._

_The loud noise of the chainsaw finally ended and when Nanagi opened her eyes, what was left of Kouta was just a pool of blood._

"…_h…..h…"_

"_H?"Illumi-nii questioned._

"…_H-HOW COULD YOU?!"_

_She broke free of his grasp and ran to the door. When she got there she turned around._

"_YOU MONSTERS!" and with that, she ran away._

_She ran into the nearest town but didn't stop. Until she ran into an alley and there, sat a bunch of creepy looking people._

"_well,well,well if it isn't the little girl that the Zoldycks took in."_

"…_.."_

"_get her."_

_Everything went black._

_When she woke up, she was tied up and had a few cuts and brusies._

"_oh? Seems like the girl's awake."_

"_w-who are you?"_

"_you don't need to know. All you need to know is that we kidnapped you."_

"…"

"_let's see what that famous assassin family's gonna do bout it."_

"…_."_

"_we sent them a letter telling them that we kidnapped you and is now demanding to pay 4 billion jennies in exchange for you."_

"…_."_

"_we'll be sending a letter everyday and each day that they don't come we'll beat you up for the fun of it~"_

"…"

_He looks pissed. "talk already!"_

_He kicked her stomach full strength. She was sent all the way across the room and coughed up some blood._

"_t….t-they'll….c-c….c-come…..and s…save m-me…"_

"_oh really?"_

"…"

"_Listen up girl, it's been three days and they didn't even reply to any of the letters yet."_

"…"

"_ha! They probably don't even give a crap bout you!"_

"_..."_

"_DON'T IGNORE ME YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!"_

_Another blow to the stomach making her hit her head against a wall and blacking out._

"_oh? So you're awake after five days?"_

"…_.."_

"_hey, it's been eight days since we got you and your so call family still haven't come. They really don't care at all huh? You're probably just another toy to them!"_

"_n-no…s-stop.. y-you…you're l-lying.."_

"_no. you're the one lying to yourself! See. Humans are selfish creatures, they do whatever to get what they want and when they're done with it, they leave it to were probably just another one of their toys."_

'_toys…. That's what Millu-nii and Killu-kun called Kouta-kun.'_

"…_.s-so….i-…I'm….j….j-just…a t-toy?"_

"_finally! You get it! Yes! They think of you as a toy! That's why they didn't come after more than a week?"_

"_t-they ..d-don't care….a-about me…"_

"_now you're getting annoying.."_

"_t-they d-don't c….c-care."_

"_ARGH! STOP REPEATING THE SAMETHING OVER AND OVER AGAIN!"_

_He brought out a whip. By the time he was done, blood was everywhere. She had huge gashes all over her body. This time, she fell unconscious and woke up a week later._

"…_girl, it's been sixteen days. They really don't care at all. Oh well, there goes my hope of getting rich."_

_He held up his whip and went all out. That is, until a guy came crashing through the doors, half-dead, like Nanagi._

"_! Ginta! What happened?!"_

"_b-boss, they're h-here.."_

_Then, the wall exploded and there, stood in all their glory, the Zoldycks. Quickly, they killed the two and turned to Nanagi._

"_..s-st….st-stay….a-away."_

_Killua, completely ignoring her went over and hugged her._

"…_.sorry…"_

"…_I d-don't n-need y-your pi-pity. L-let….g-go."_

"_no."_

"_y-you people k-kill ...P-people…l-like t-the-they're…a-ants….. give you-your p-pity to t-them…."_

_He let go of her and stared at her before speaking up._

"…_I looked into Kouta's past and found out that he was a serial killer."_

"_n-no, he's a-a k-kid…"_

"…_.i'm a kid.. anyway, I went to talk to him to confirm this and he himself told me that he was planning on using you to get out of there. He said that he didn't care if he had to kill you to do it. So, I went and told dad and he was the one who decided to kill him the way he killed his victims. We made you watch and were going to tell you afterwards but you ran away….so, I'm sorry."_

_But before she could reply, the world went black._

**END OF THE DREAM~ **

I opened my eyes and groaned. Why would I have a dream about that now? I got up and went to the bathroom. Stopping to look at myself in the mirror.

"I look like a mess."

Getting into the tub, I recalled what happened after they saved me.

"ha. When I went with Killua to town to buy snacks I freaked out when I saw the people….." I said to myself. "curse the guy for making me like this.."

When I got out of the tub I went to sleep again and this time, it was about when killua left.

Why sleep? Do you hate me that much even though I love you?!

XD-…..i know, the reason is horrible but it was all that I came up with!  
Nanagi-ahaha….

XD-anyway read and review. Tell me when my character is becoming a mary-sue and I'll fix it!

Nanagi- no more spoilers…..

XD-awwwww. DX


	8. i don't know what to label this chapter

Nanagi- h-hello! I'm the o-only one speaking t-today because XD is c-currently somewhere between l-life and d-death. she w-wanted me to tell the r-readers to p-please forgive h-her if you d-don't like the way the s-story is or is h-headed….and that s-she doesn't hunter x hunter…

Sleep….

I can't believe it….

It's been around three days since we got our rooms and still, I wasn't able to get a good amount of sleep. Wait scratch that, any sleep! And the reason behind why I can't get any sleep is a very simple one. The reason is…

MIYA FREAKING MITSUKI!

I don't even care if I curse or not. That stupid little girl decided to do the exactly the opposite of what I wanted her to do! I wanted her to leave me alone but all she did was force her way into my room and make me listen to her talk about how cool, cute, awesome, strong etc. Killua freaking Zoldyck is. It's 7:00 AM and she's still talking. I swear this girl probably could stay awake forever if she's talking about Killua.

"Ah! Won't you look at the time! It's time for breakfast! Come'on HIkari!"

"..s-s….s-sure….I'll b-be….d-down…in a s-second…you g-go….fi-first *yawn*"

How does she still have so much energy?...love sure is scary…..when she left, the first thing I did was fall onto my bed but before I could get up, I blacked out. This time, I didn't have any bad dreams so it was the first time I was actually able to sleep peacefully. Ahhh… running in a field of sweets is the best dream ever….

"Oh? Is it now?"

I sat up immediately. "W-who?"

My vision was blurry and all I could see was a blob of silver. "S-silver? ….cotton candy? Floating silver cotton candy? I must really be in a field made with candy! This is a dream come true!" when I was about to take a bite, someone spoke.

"…*sweat-drop* since when was my beautiful hair cotton candy?"

"Hey….that tone of voice kinda sounds like Killua….."

"Cuz it is."

"…."

"I didn't know you had dreams like that. A valley made of candy! Ha! What are you? A baby?"

My face turned tomato red. Oh gosh… I wasn't prepared! Did my hair color and aura change? No. Good. I'm safe, well, for now.

"W-what are y-you doing h-here?"

"Fetching you of course."

"W-why?"

"Cause the matches started and Miya was bugging me like crazy bout waking you up but she and Gon had to fight so I was the only one left. You sure are lazy though, it's 12:00 PM already!"

"I-I'm n-not…l-lazy!"

"Oh? Then please explain to me why you were still sleeping when I came here?"

"N-not telling. C-come'on…let's go b-before they call us."

"Eh? Why? Come'on! tell me! Please!"

'Tell me…please…' those words. I hate them.

"l-let's g-g-go alre-already…"

"Boo. You're no fun. Come'on please?"

"No is no let's go already." I said getting up and walking toward the door.

"che. I didn't know you're so stingy. Stingy."

I was going to retort back but.

"Killu-kun! I won!"

There goes Miya, smoldering Killua. Poor boy. Not. Gon came running to us next.

"hikari-chan! Are you okay? Miya-chan told me that you looked really tired this morning! Did you not get enough sleep?"

I pulled aside and started whispering to him." Not get enough sleep? Miya said? Do you want to know the reason behind why I'm like this?"

"sure?"

"two words : Miya Mitsuki."

" what did Miya-chan do?"

"that girl made me stay up all night for the past three days listening to her rant on and on about how cool Killua is. It was annoying and amazing at the same time! She was talking non-stop in her high-pitched voice and the only thing that she wanted to talk about is KIllua. Whenever I would try to change the subject, she would always somehow be able to change it back to Killua in the next five sentences! And what's amazing would be that she was able to always find something different to talk about. Like how his hair smells, how he's obsessed with chocolates! And all sorts of things that i would never be able to come up with!"

After I finished my rant, I was panting slightly since I said that in just one breath. Gon was sweat-dropping.

"I never knew that you could say so much in one turn Hikari-chan."

"oh, so now it's my fault huh?"

we turned at the new voice and there, stood Killua, trying to look as cool as possible but was failing since there was a twelve-year-old girl with bright orange hair clinging to him , squealing.

"I-I d-didn't say t-that."

"well to me it did."

"s-sorry."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"200th floor! Killu-kun! We did it!"

"yea."

"haha. Miya-chan, you're really happy huh."

"of course! I heard that the rooms are a lot bigger than what we were using. I can't wait!"

"then let's go!"

We got off the elevator and headed towards the registration place. On the way there, I saw Hisoka sitting on front of the wall and I walked toward him.

"H-Hisoka-san! W-what are y-you doing h-here?"

"hm? You're not affected by my aura?"

"Aura? What's that?"

"oh? Why don't you turn around and take a look at your friends?"

I turned and noticed that Killua, Gon, and Miya were shaking and trying to walk on towards Hisoka until someone decided to yell out.

"STOP!"

We turned and there, stood Wing-san.

XD- I decided to add something to the end of every chapter! They're called bloopers! So, here we gooooooo!

**BLOOPERS**

**Part 1 **

"Ah! Won't you look at the time! It's time for breakfast! Come'on HIkari!"

"….the name's Nanagi, stupid…" I mumbled into the pillow.

"What?"

"Ahhh! I mean Hiakri! Wait! Heikari! No! Hikari! Yea! The name's Hikari!"

"But I just called you that!"

"Ahahahahahahaha….."

"…"

"sorry…"

**Part 2**

We got off the elevator and headed towards the registration place. On the way there, I saw Hisoka sitting in front of the wall and I walked toward him.

"H-Hisoka-san! W-what are y-you doing h-here?"

"Hm? You're not affected by my pervertedness? I worked so hard to make myself look like a gay clown."

"Pervertedness? What's that?" Gon asked with wide innocent bunny eyes.

"Ah, your naiveté is one of the things I love about you."

"Did I just get confessed to by a gay clown?"

"Gon, your sharpness is making you look strangely out of character," Killua noted.

"I could care less what that pedophile does, as long as he doesn't step within a 15 ft radius of Killu-kun," Miya muttered, hiding an axe behind her back.

I sighed. "D-did you g-guys by any chance f-find the a-alcohol in the back of the f-fridge?"

"Nope," Killua denied. "I just found a lot of chocolate in there. Which I ate. And shared with everyone."

"D-did the l-label read 'with lemon l-liquor'?"

"Yeah! It tasted awesome. But now I see funny colors," Miya confessed.

"SHOUTING GIVES ME SUPER POWERS! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

We all turned to see Wing-san coming into view with half his shirt sticking out of his pants.

**End**

XD-soooooooo? How was it? I had my cousin help for the second one. That's why it's so much better and funnier… Nanagi is the one missing this time! Tell me if you8 like the bloopers idea or not(my cousin also gave me the idea. She says it's cuz she's insane. I say cuz she's a natural at coming up with random awesome stuf. Which she calls crap.) so if you like her ideas, then you should read her stories. When she decided to post them.(she has plenty on her computer.)

BYE BYE! XD IS OUT!


End file.
